


Do not anger mother tooka

by InazumaYume



Series: Unexpected results [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armor sex, Crosshair too, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Hunter is doomed, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Yelling, amused Wrecker, angry Tech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InazumaYume/pseuds/InazumaYume
Summary: Tech noticed a bite wound and is raging.Crosshair waits for his turn and Wrecker is amused.
Relationships: Crosshair/Hunter (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Tech/Wrecker (Star Wars)
Series: Unexpected results [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742416
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	1. Do we have a deal?

**Author's Note:**

> Do NOT anger Tech. He is a sweet little pie but with a chilli bomb inside the hard crust. If you brake it you will regret.

* * *

“Are you out of your mind!? How could you be so reckless!? What if you crushed his windpipe? Not to mention you idiots reopened his wound!” Hunter was sitting on the floor with his legs under him, his head was bowed and he was biting the inside of his mount not to answer. He was in a bad position already. Tech was angry at him after he noticed the bite wound on Crosshair neck and then the wound on his chest bleeding again. He literally kicked Wrecker and sniper out and stormed at Hunter like mother tooka that discovered her litter was killed. He was pacing in front of him ranting constantly how irresponsible they behaved and how dangerous Hunter’s action was. He was starting to be irritated minute by minute but he knew perfectly well that the best approach was to let Tech talk and just… filter the most important points.

\---------

Wrecker was standing against a tall wall of stones and watched the sniper carefully. He was shocked by Tech’s outburst but he was finally connecting some dots that were on his mind for quite some time now. The wound on Crosshair’s neck was very obvious made by teeth, Hunter’s teeth to be precise.

“You know you’ll be next right?” he asked as he watched for the reaction. Crosshair’s face arched in the whining expression as he bit on his toothpick. “So… you and Sarge…” he continued and grinned at the face sniper made.

“It’s complicated…” Crosshair tried to stand up and whined at the pain in his chest. Wrecker was in an instant at his side to hold him and help him sit back.

“I bet…” he looked again at the wound on the neck and took out a bacta patch from one of his pouches. He wrapped it around snipers neck and sat next to him.

They were sitting in silence for few minutes, Crosshair was thinking very hard how to avoid Tech’s wrath. His head was still spinning and the pain in his chest and neck was annoying, he really didn’t want to spat back at his brother but he knew it was going to happen.

“Can you… possibly… distract him somehow?” he swallowed down his pride as he asked trying to sound neutral. He almost jumped out of his skin when next to him Wrecker burst into laughter.

“Why should I?” the big clone asked as he shows all his teeth in a wide smile. Crosshair knew he was on the lost position but it was time to choose lesser evil.

“I might have _borrowed_ some explosives from 212th…” he said with a toothpick between two fingers “do we have a deal?” he stared Wrecker straight in the eye completely calm. He tried not to stir when he noticed Hunter leaving the ship, _damn it!_ Wrecker thought for a moment and stood up from his place.

“Deal” he clapped him on the shoulder which made Crosshair hiss in pain and marched toward the ship.

When Hunter approached Crosshair's spot sniper noticed he looked like he was thrown into a washing droid and then spit out with disgust. He tried to hide his amused smirk with a cough knowing perfectly well that he will probably end up the same if Wrecker not success with his distraction.


	2. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrecker's distraction is a big hard D. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me some time to finally write the next chapter. I blame it on Lucifer... I returned to watch it after a year and...well... "One more episode" lol I'm taking another break from it again now...
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this chapter ;)

* * *

“Finally, where have you…Wrecker? Where is Crosshair?” Tech looked surprised when instead of sniper’s smug face he was met whit his lover’s wide smile.

“You bossing around always make me hot… “Wrecker closed the hatch and stalked towards Tech, his grin spread even more when he noticed how Tech’s pupils widened.

“I do not think now is a good time for…” Tech tried to back off but his back hit the wall, Wrecker was looking at him with lust in the eye and he was trying really hard to tell himself it was not good time. He almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of Wrecker’s utility belt and codpiece hitting the floor.

“Strip for me” Wrecker voice was steady and rung in Tech’s ears but he noticed the little question in it. He smiled softly, Wrecker always makes sure to leave him back doors open if he is not in the mood. He considers for a moment but decides that there is plenty of time to scold Crosshair later so why not enjoy while he can and If Wrecker’s posture and tone is anything to go by he will have to brace himself for a rough ride.

Tech started to undo his armor and when he finished taking it off he gathered everything and stored it in a pile on the floor. When he straighten Wrecker’s hands were on him in an instant. Big hand was placed on the nape of his neck and he was pulled into heated kiss. He moaned at the feeling of tongue pressing into his mouth and he happily submitted to the feeling. When Wrecker pulled off of him Tech whined but quickly peeled off his blacks and before he was able to put them aside Wrecker grabbed them from his hand. He was now standing completely nude in front of his full clothed lover. He was very curious what Wrecker has in mind.

“Put those under your knees, you will spend there some time” Wrecker passed him blacks and finally freed his cock out of too tight pants. Tech immediately dropped to his knees and gripped at Wrecker’s armor trying to guide him near his mouth.

“Want me to take off the goggles?” Tech asked as he finally got a hold of Wreckers hot dick and sighed at the feeling of gloved hand running through his heir.

“No. I’m gonna come on your pretty face” Wrecker said and bucked his hips once. Tech happily opened his mouth for his lover to finally slide his cock in the tight heat. Tech moaned around him and Wrecker couldn’t help but rolled his hips pushing his cock deeper into Tech’s throat.

Tech couldn’t do much in this position, he tried to massage the veiny underside with his tongue but there wasn’t much space for this so he focused on sucking as best as he could. Walls of his throat were constantly massaging Wrecker’s dick and he had to focus on breathing through his nose.

Wrecker looked down at his partner and couldn’t thank enough for his luck. Tech looked so perfect on his knees, all naked and with his lips stretched around his cock. He pushed the final inches and gasped at the sight. He still couldn’t comprehend how his smaller lover was able to deep throat him, lucky indeed he was. Wrecker placed one of his hands on the back of Tech’s head and hummed at the feeling of his walls squeezing perfectly his cock.

“I’m gonna fuck your face now, remember, three taps if you need a break” he slowly pulled out almost completely and was rewarded with that wicked tongue swiping around his head. Tech took a deep breath before he let his jaw drop open as much as he could and waited. Wrecker took the image before him and pushed his cock deep down Tech’s throat until his nose brushed at his pubic hair. Tech tried not to choke and relaxed as best as he could, he closed his eyes and waited for his lover to use him.

“Fuck… look at you… so perfect for me… you are taking my cock very well…” Wrecker kept rolling his hips into the willing mouth in a steady rhythm his breath quickening and he could feel how Tech was shaking under him, his cock hard and leaking on the floor. He quickly took off one of his gloves and it hit the floor next to his feet. He traced Tech’s cheek with his fingers marvelling how puffed they were, Tech opened his eyes at the feeling and looked at Wrecker with the lust filled gaze.

“Can’t wait for me to paint your pretty face white?” Wrecker slides his fingers on the other’s neck and he moaned at the feeling of his cock under the soft skin, he quickened his pace and shudder at the sweet vibrations that run through him when Tech moaned around his cock. He fucked his throat quick now; still paying attention to Tech’s breathing and watching close for any sight of discomfort. He knew he is close, and he could tell that Tech is at his limit, his eyes watered behind his goggles. He pulls of and grabs himself in the ungloved hand. It took only few strokes for him to start coming on Tech’s face.

Tech kept his mouth open and soon was rewarded with hot cum splattering on his tongue his checks and his goggles. He licked his lips clean and moaned when Wrecker gathered some from his goggles and pressed his fingers into Tech’s lips. He sucked on them eagerly and hummed when Wrecker took them out.

“I guess I’m gonna take care of you now right _cyare_ ” Wrecker smiled and helped Tech to his feet.


	3. Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more of that dick for Tech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a week to write this.. I blame it on Lucifer and Mass Effect mostly... I could not focus on anything else lol. I even haven't read as much as I usually do during this week :|

* * *

Tech was trying desperately to push on the fingers that were mercilessly massaging his prostate. His flushed cheek pressed into the pillow, he couldn’t stop lewd moans that were escaping his lips as Wrecker stretched him even further. One strong hand between his shoulder blades was pressing him flush to the mattress when the other continues the slow torturous rhythm between his cheeks.

“Wrecker… please …” Tech sobbed when the third finger finally joined the other two.

“Do you wanna come on my cock” the other clone spread his fingers wider “or on my fingers?”

“Both…” Tech gasped and rocked back his hips trying to get some more stimulation.

“Greedy little thing, you will be overstimulated, you sure?” Wrecker asked and quickened thrusting his fingers inside Tech’s tight channel, making sure to brush his prostate every single time. Tech cried and tightened his grasp on the sheets.

“Yes! Please!” he buried his face into the pillow and starts shaking at the maddening feeling of his prostate being assaulted in such a brutal manner. Wrecker smiled and pressed harder on the small bundle, dragging his fingers over it. Tech sobbed into the material and rocked his hips trying to get more friction from the pillow that was placed beneath him. His cock was dripping and he was so close.

“Come on, come for me _mesh'la_ , I will fuck you hard just like you love it” Wrecker pressed him a little harder in the mattress and dragged his free fingers across Tech’s testicles.

“Ahh! Wreck!” Tech yelled and bit into the pillow as his body started shaking uncontrollably, his cum soaking the pillow and the sheet beneath him. He clenched hard around Wrecker’s fingers and tried to catch his breath before the second round.

Wrecker slowly retreats his fingers and straightened himself, a red print of his hand between Tech’s shoulder blades made him smile.

“Are you alright? No pain in your back?” he asked as he starts slickens his cock.

“No, I’m good…” Tech’s voice was shaky almost as much as his knees, he gathered enough energy to turn the pillow under his hips to the other side and laid bracing himself on his arms waited for Wrecker to finally fuck him into the mattress. He hoped that he can take it even if he will not be able to come again so fast, he just wants Wrecker’s huge dick inside. He rolled his body backward and up to meet Wrecker’s hand as it settled on his hip.

Wrecker chuckled at that and slowly slipped inside the tight heat of his lover’s body. He tried to be gentle knowing Tech is now very sensitive but he almost gave up when his lover’s body clenched firmly around him. He supports his weigh on one arm next to Tech’s and grabbed the slim hip in the other one. Wrecker leaned his body so the front of his armor brushed Tech’s soft skin making the other man’s body quiver.

“Tell me if you feel uncomfortable…” Wrecker kissed soft skin of Tech’s neck as he starts slow rhythm. The bed gave a sound of protest but they knew it can handle the extra weight of Wrecker’s armor.

Tech was biting his lips not to whine at the overstimulation, the feeling of cold plastoid scratching against his heated skin was distracting enough to keep him at the edge of pain and pleasure. Wrecker’s hot cock was stretching him so wide and the feeling of being stuffed so fully was worth every second of his nerves being tortured.

“Are you still thinking?” Wrecker’s breath washed over Tech’s ear and he bucked his hips with a quiet moan.

“Yea… ‘m sorry” he arched his back a little but Wrecker pressed into him harder “mhfm…”

Wrecker listened to Tech’s breath and the sounds he makes for a moment keeping his rhythm slow, he could feel the trembling in his limbs as much as he could see his fingers digging into the sheets.

Tech started to get impatient; the slow rhythm of that gloriously big and hot cock dragging across his oversensitive walls was making him all hot again. He pushed back and moaned loudly when the head hit his prostate, he dig his fingers harder into the sheets and arched against the cold armor, only to be pinned to the sheet even harder. He could not move under the weight of Wreckers huge body. He could only feel a tight grip on his hip, will leave bruises later, the cold of armor and the burning sensation in his spine.

Wrecker quickens his pace, Tech’s hot walls gripping his cock so perfectly, his soft skin under his fingers felt like a treasure. He sank his teeth in Tech’s skin, careful not to break it and pushed harder. Tech whimpered something so quiet he couldn’t hear so he slowed for a moment.

“Wait…Wreck….” He hears now, a week sob, he immediately stops his movements. Even if Tech hasn’t use his safe word the tone in his voice put Wrecker in an alert mode.

“My back… it hurts” Tech sobbed again. Wrecker pulled out completely and turned his lover onto his back.

“Is it better?” He traced Tech’s cheek with his fingers and wipes few tears that rolled out.

“Yes... please” Tech hooked his legs around Wrecker’s waist and rolled his hips. Wrecker’s cock gave an interested twitch at that and soon was sliding back home in the hot channel. Expression on Tech’s face almost sends him over, he immediately reassumed quick pace watching his partner’s face for any sigh of pain. Tech digs his fingers into the gap between Wrecker’s chest plate and arched beautifully clenching around Wrecker’s cock.

“Wreck! Please!” he was so close; Wrecker leaned on his arm and gave him few more trusts before he spilled all he got inside Tech’s willing body. It was all it took to send Tech’s onto the second orgasm, the feeling of hot seed washing over his overheated walls and the weight of his beloved.


End file.
